The present invention relates in general to a window wiper for use in motor vehicles and in particular to a wiping device of the type having a support member rotatable about an axis, a wiper arm connected at one end thereof to the support member and extending outwardly to the axis and being releasably connected at its free end to a wiper blade holder.
From the prior art a wiping device is known in which the joint is provided on the wiper arm which carries the wiping element so that the wiper blade can be swung away from the window pane when the wiper element is to be exchanged. This known wiping device, however, does not permit the proven hook pipe joint between the wiper blade holder and the wiper arm because in order to release the wiper blade the latter must no longer be in contact with the window pane.